Tiramisu
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Slash. AU. It seemed like the perfect idea at the time to hide in a city like Ikebukuro; he was just a nobody compared to the crazies running around. That is until he somehow catches the eye of one Kasuka Heiwajima. And then it all just hits the fan. Drabblefic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I have no excuse. I just wanted to write more slash fanfiction with Harry and other anime guys. This is gonna be is short chapters so I can update almost everyday. It's a Harry/Kasuka pairing. . Don't look at me like that! It just seemed really cute in my twisted head! Oh and fun fact: Tiramisu in Italian can mean "pick me up" or "lift me up". Which relates to the romance in a way. Gah just read! And review. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry was pretty sure he knew the exact moment when his peaceful life in Ikebukuro had started to go downhill. Ever since he had beaten Voldemort and become the Master of Death (that was a fact he kept on the down low), he hadn't been able to find peace in his home country.

So in a fit of pure selfishness he had decided to leave Britain and never look back. He had been globe hopping, going from one site to the other just enjoying life, always managing to keep his cover. But with his luck, it had been blown eventually and he had to make for another country before he was swamped with fans.

Which had led him to Ikebukuro, Japan; where there were people who were just, if not more, outlandish then him. His hope was that their presence would keep his under the radar. But his plan had failed spectacularly when one Kasuka Heiwajima had walked into his quaint bakery.

* * *

Harry put on a warm smile when he heard the bell to his bakery chime and walked out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

The man standing on the other side of the counter, staring at the deserts on display behind dark glasses, only hummed to show he had heard him. From what Harry could tell he was a typical Japanese teenager of average height; he had straight black hair that ended just below his chin and had on fashionable clothes. He couldn't see the color of his eyes but he had no doubt that they would be some shade of brown like many others.

He saw the head tilt up to stare at him for a few seconds before looking back at the deserts on display. Harry chuckled quietly when he simply continued to stare at the deserts behind polished glass.

"May I make a suggestion?"

The head tilted in contemplation before nodding slowly. Harry leaned over the counter casually and pointed out a slice of Tiramisu.

"My favorite one is the Tiramisu; it's an Italian desert made of ladyfingers dipped in espresso, layered with a whipped mixture of egg yolks and mascarpone cheese, and flavored with Marsala wine and cocoa. I highly recommend it."

When Harry looked up it was to the strangers head dangerously close to his as he stared down at the cake sitting behind the glass. He could see the strangers brown eyes clearly through the sunglasses now that he was so close and leaned back when he realized they were staring intensely into his own. Harry cleared his throat nervously before boxing a slice of Tiramisu cake for him.

Harry could feel the kids stare on him even more intensely now as he ringed up the price for the cake. He swallowed down the feeling of rising doom and put on a smile as he slid the box across the counter to him. He was about to take his hand away when the kids own slim, and slightly cold hand grabbed his sleeve suddenly.

"I have a confession to make."

Harry gulped and stared with wide eyes as he slid the sunglasses back and tightened the grip on his sleeve. The eyes were deep and brown and staring right into his soul.

"I like you."

It was then his quiet life in Ikebukuro was ruined.

* * *

**A/N:** :DDDDDDDDDDDD I don't even know anymore. I just wanted more slashy goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I'm on a roll._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Look kid-"

"I'm 20."

Harry was stupefied for a moment before he pushed it to the back burner. The guy sure had a young looking face. After he had confessed and refused to leave the store until he had Harry's answer, Harry had decided to close up shop for the moment and move into the back alley behind the shop.

"Well…that's…that's not what matters. What matters is that you can't just go up to a person and surprise them like that. I'm straight for all you know."

"That doesn't matter."

Harry blinked and realized that the kid (he couldn't help calling him that, he just looked so young!) was stalking closer to him and Harry found himself backing up into a wall. He had never faced this kind of situation before.

Cold hands slid up his chest and Harry shivered when dull brown eyes stared into his.

"I'll just have to seduce you."

Harry felt a sweat build up on the back of his neck when he felt a warm body press his into the wall. Those cold hands traveled up his chest and around his shoulders to finger at the hair on the nape of his neck. Harry gulped when he saw the way his eyes were hooded as he looked up at him.

"T-that is…" Harry brought his hands up to try and pull the kids hands from around his neck and was surprised when they didn't budge. A few stronger tugs did nothing to lessen his pounding heartbeat.

"I don't even know your name!"

His face drew closer and Harry found himself blushing hard even though he was pretty sure he had been straight up until now.

"Kasuka Heiwajima."

And then he was being kissed and Harry found himself hard pressed to fight it.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ahhh, writing little drabbles is so refreshing._


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

Harry's hands were clenched onto the material of Kasuka's long sleeved shirt. He was tugging at it to try and pull him away but was having no success; he was slightly scared because his reasoning was starting to slip away the longer he was kissed.

He was pretty sure he had been straight up until now, but as he started surrendering to the way the tongue in his mouth was making him feel, he realized that he had never really known what he had liked. No wonder all his kisses up until had been so bad, he had never thought to think of what kissing a guy would be like.

Harry was embarrassed to admit that he was breathing heavily when Kasuka broke away from him. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he blushed to the tips of his ears in mortification. He felt like his brain had slowed to a stop when he saw Kasuka's own heated face; he had an attractive blush across his cheeks with hooded eyes and swollen lips.

If he didn't have the one hundred percent male body leaning into his, he would have sworn he was a girl by his face alone.

"Ne? Do I pass?"

Harry gulped as the husky voice slid through his eardrums. He slid his fingers through his hair and realized belatedly that his other hand was resting comfortably on Kasuka's hip. He realized he was screwed.

"I'll have to think on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

* * *

Harry stood awkwardly next to the back door of his restaurant as Kasuka held on stubbornly to his hand. His face had changed into a blank slate again after coming down from their shared high.

_Wahhh, he must be a demon or something to switch personas so quickly._

"Look…I really have to go back to work."

Harry blushed and looked away when he felt Kasuka hug his arm and stare up at him with those intense brown eyes.

"Sou ka. Give me your phone then."

Hands slid into his front jean pockets and Harry was quick to grab the arms with a blush on his face.

"It's in my locker! In the bakery! Don't just go groping people in broad daylight!"

"But we're in an alley."

Harry sputtered and felt like he was going to overload from how much he was being embarrassed today. Harry swung the back door open and was quick to enter the changing room and get his phone out of his locker. He went through the process of exchanging numbers just so this day would end quickly and he could head home to hide under his covers.

"There you got my number. Now can you leave me to work in peace?"

Those blank eyes stared into his before lowering to his lips.

"Only if I get a goodbye kiss."

A blush came to his cheeks as his eyes were drawn to the lips in question. He gulped before quickly bending down and pecking the lips for but a brief moment and pulling back.

"There you got your goodbye kiss!"

A single eyebrow raised on that perfectly symmetrical face with eyes still blank as they considered him.

"Are you a virgin or something?"

Harry pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

* * *

_**A/N:** Man writing this pairing is just so amusing! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I am so regretting naming this story Tiramisu even though it's an awesome title. Now everytime I read it I want a piece of Tiramisu cake! FUUUUUUU!-_

* * *

**~5~**

Harry was hiding out in his apartment; plain and simple. So he had closed the shop down for one or two days. It wasn't like he was going to go bankrupt, he was fucking loaded. The problem was one particular person who had managed to shake the foundations of his sexuality with a kiss.

A single. Fucking. Kiss.

He glared at the blank wall across from his bed with a pout on his lips. It wasn't like he was homophobic, he just disliked someone being able to play with his emotions so easily.

'_Are you a virgin or something?'_

So what if he was a virgin? He grew up in a boarding school for Merlin's sake. And afterwards he had just never met anyway he…clicked with, for a lack of better terms.

Maybe he should move?

Harry contemplated the thought before letting out a sigh and throwing the blankets off of him. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Who was he trying to kid? Ikebukuro was still a safe zone from his fans. He didn't want to leave unless he absolutely had too, and there was no way he was going to be a chicken and run away because of some hot kiss in an alleyway.

_-cold hands trailing up his stomach, a hot tongue brushing against his-_

Harry yelled in frustration when he realized he was thinking about the kiss again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh Harry. You cute, blushing virgin you._


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**

Kasuka sat at the kitchen table in Shizuo's apartment as he ate a jug of ice cream and watched the morning news.

He was disappointed that Harry hadn't remembered him from when they had first met. He had been so heroic and knightly when he had rushed in and saved Kasuka from a group of thugs. (Not that he had needed saving in the first place).

It wasn't like he fell in love with people easily, but Harry had just stirred something in him. From the gentle way he held his hand when helping him up to the way he conveyed such care and empathy with his eyes; Kasuka had felt his heart skip a beat when he stared into those eyes.

And because of that strange beating of his heart he would corner and trap Harry. He couldn't let his only hope of ever feeling emotions escape, now could he?

He licked the last of the ice cream off the spoon with a sinister smirk.

He'd have to ask Izaya for Harry-kun's address.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I think this is it for tonight. Brain's finally getting tired. Learn to catch up with my body brain!_

* * *

**_~7~_**

'_Can I come over?'_

_-Kasuka xoxo_

Harry stared at the _x's _and _o's_ on his phone with trepidation. He had not expected to get a text from Kasuka so soon, if at all. He nervously typed out a text before sending it in reply.

'_Why all of a sudden?'_

_-Harry_

He had just set the phone down to return to the small salad he was making when it vibrated again alerting him to a new message.

'_Because I miss you~'_

_-Kasuka xoxo_

How did he manage to text a reply so fast? Sometimes Harry felt like an old man compared to other teens his age. And more importantly, why did that one sentence make his cheeks light up with heat?

'_Well I was just making lunch…'_

_-Harry_

Harry didn't even bother putting the phone down this time. He just set the knife aside and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

'_Oh good then. I'm right outside the door.'_

_-Kasuka_

Harry nearly dropped his phone as a doorbell rang happily right after the text message arrived. Harry started sweating with fright and nerves.

How the hell did he know where he lived?!

But more importantly, he needed to upgrade his wards to now include the demon known as Kasuka Heiwajima.

* * *

_**A/N:** Review you creepers!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Heh, I can relate to Izaya's sense of humor so much._

* * *

**~8~**

"Shizu-_chan~_"

An arched eyebrow twitched in anger when he heard the voice of the flea somewhere behind him.

"Ne, ne, guess what I found out."

He swung wildly with a backwards kick only to miss when Izaya simply crouched under it.

"It's about your _sweet little_ nii-chan, Kasuka."

At the mention of his brother, Shizuo used every ounce of his self-control to hold in his anger and not pound Izaya's face into the ground. He ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and ground it into the sidewalk with his designer shoes.

"Get on with it, flea."

The gleeful smile on his face ticked Shizuo off so he quickly grabbed hold of Izaya's head and started squeezing.

"_M-mou~_ Shizu-chan, you're being so mean today!"

"Get. On. With. It."

"Kasuka-chan has a _boyfriend!~_"

Shizuo felt his body clamp up as his mind froze. Images of Kasuka being held down and lewd things being done to him against his will flashed through his mind. It was one of his worst fears; a strange man kidnapping Kasuka and doing…doing…taking his innocence away!

"They're probably doing it. _Right. Now._"

"Ahhhhh! Tell me where they are or I'll rip your head off!"

Izaya put a finger to his lips as he pouted in thought.

"I don't know Shizu-chan, Kasuka-chan didn't want me to tell you~."

He increased the pressure on Izaya's skull and watched as he let out a weak laugh while trying to pull his arm off.

"_Mou~_ you extortionist! Fine, but only because I think it'll be fun to watch."

* * *

_**A/N:** Uh-oh, Harry's got a crazy older brother after him now~!_


	9. Chapter 9

**~9~**

Harry opened his door with hesitant fingers. He didn't know what he was expecting on the other side of the door, but a blank faced Kasuka with a potted plant in his arms wasn't one of them. His eyes were drawn to the plant in his arms; it was some sort of cactus plant with some weird type of flower in the middle of it.

"May I come in?"

His eyes were drawn back to those dull brown ones and he looked away with a blush.

"Sure, I guess."

Not like he had much choice. It was almost like it was against his very being to be rude to someone at the door. Damn the Dursely's for pounding manners into him. If only he grew up as a spoiled brat he could have turned him away, gift be damned.

Kasuka entered like he owned the place and set the plant in the middle of his coffee table. Harry watched warily as he made his way to the kitchen and lifted the lid off of the pasta that was waiting to be served. It was an Italian herb alfredo; he had prepared a mixed green leaf salad with spinach to offset the heavy flavor of the pasta.

"Good looks _and_ knows how to cook."

Harry held down the fluttering of his heart before grabbing the lid from him and setting it aside.

"Well go sit down if you want a plate."

Why did it feel like he was falling even further into a dark pit?


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Hehehehe. I really do enjoy putting Harry in these predicaments._

* * *

**~10~**

Awkward.

Incredibly awkward.

Harry had no idea what to say as Kasuka just sat there, quietly eating as if nothing was wrong. Harry's palms were sweaty as he continued to eat his food. He couldn't help but glance back at Kasuka between each bite though; he felt like a cornered animal just waiting to get eaten.

Harry took their plates when they were finished eating and took his time washing the dishes. He heard the sound of Kasuka settling onto his leather couch and turning his TV on.

When the dishes were finished being washed Harry stood awkwardly in front of his sink. Why did he only buy one couch for his living room? Now he was stuck having to sit on the same couch as that monster!

"Harry."

Harry glanced towards the living room and found brown eyes staring up at him, a hand gently patting the seat next to him.

"I uh…look I don't really…"

That blank face suddenly dropped as the eyes grew sad and his head dropped in disappointment. Harry found his heart clenching in guilt and he couldn't help but take pity on that face. He made his way over with a sigh and dropped down next to him.

His heart froze in terror though when that face suddenly cleared of all sadness only to be replaced with his normal blank look. Kasuka's head felt like a heavy weight on his shoulder as he cuddled up next to him.

The news on the TV droned on in apathy to his predicament.

_Someone help me!_

* * *

_**A/N:** No one can here you cry now! MWUAHAHA!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** I hope I'm getting Kasuka's character right. I'm going off of a summary on a DRRR! page. For all I know he might be a little OOC. But meh, I think it's cute!_

* * *

**~11~**

A hand slid onto his inner thigh and Harry moved it back to its owner with a nervous chuckle. He had just turned back to the TV to watch the movie he had put on when the hand came back to dip under the lip of his pants. He was quick to grab that as well and move it away from any dangerous areas.

"If you're trying to make me mad, it's working."

_Oh fuck it; I'm getting out of here!_

Harry was halfway up from the couch when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him hard. He widely swung his arms to try and grab something to stop his fall. His hand grasped onto Kasuka's shirt as he hit the side of the couch and he swore inwardly as they both crashed to the ground.

When he opened his eyes it was to Kasuka beneath him with eyes clenched shut it pain. He swore aloud this time.

"Shit. Look I'm sorr-"

Kasuka looked up at him from pained, glaring eyes and Harry shut up. He felt a little guilty when he noticed the slight bump forming on his right temple. He must have hit his head on the coffee table on the way down.

Harry knew the way those eyes shifted from a glare to sad, glittering eyes was an act, but his bleeding heart still managed to feel sorry for him. Harry sighed before staring down at him with serious eyes.

"Why?"

Kasuka blinked from below; long, soft hair spread out around him.

"Why me?"

Harry stared down into the blank face and was surprised when he noticed the blush forming on his cheeks. His eyes hesitated before they looked away from Harry's in embarrassment. If he hadn't been listening closely he would have sworn he missed it.

"You make me feel human…"

Harry was captivated when brown eyes looked back up at his with own real sadness in their depths this time.

"…I don't want to be emotionless anymore…"

Not able to take such sad emotions from someone who had seemed so cold before, Harry bent down and kissed him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Heh, Harry's starting to fall in loooove~._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** And now the fun starts! :D_

* * *

**_~12~_**

Harry was really getting into the kiss with the man below him when danger tingled on the edge of his senses. He tried pulling away from Kasuka to check out what it was but the firm grip on the back of his head kept him from going anywhere.

_I really should check that out…_

But the wards had already informed him it was a muggle, so Harry relaxed back into the soft embrace below him. It wasn't like an ordinary muggle could get past his wards anyway.

His doorbell started ringing. And ringing. And ringing.

"Ignore it."

Harry threw a nervous glance at the door and would have gotten up to answer it if a knee had not brushed up against his groin. Harry moaned in surprise and looked back down at Kasuka with wide eyes.

"Let me the fuck in!"

There was a loud bang against his doorframe and it was with morbid fascination that Harry watched the door bend comically, allowing both parties a glance through the sides of the door, before it snapped back into place, no crack in site.

_Oh fuck me._

* * *

_**A/N:** Review peoples. :C All you creepers reading my story, over 1k hits yesterday but only 9 reviews. XD God, we must be lazy._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Heh._

* * *

**_~13~_**

"Oh look, it's my brother."

Harry's heart was beating fast, really fast. No normal human should be able to do that to a magically warded door! His mind connected the dots when what Kasuka said had finally registered. Oh man, he had an overprotective brother after him, one with super human strength too.

His door slowly bent inward and Harry's heart jumped into his throat when a blonde head was stuck through the crack, glaring eyes burning into his own.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill-"

Harry reacted before the blond could finish his sentence and flicked his hand at the door, temporarily strengthening the wards around it. The door acted like a slingshot as it straightened suddenly and sent Shizuo crashing through the apartment across from his. Harry scrambled to his feet.

He didn't think the door would hold against the man's assault a second time.

"Where are we going?"

Harry noticed the hand attached to his as he walked into his bathroom and realized Kasuka had followed him. Harry felt like crying inside; how did he always manage to get into these kind situations? Figuring he had much more to lose if he stayed true to the statue of secrecy (like his manly bits), Harry made a split second decision.

"Just hold onto my hand and don't let go."

With that Harry closed the bathroom door behind them. He reached for the coat hanger on the back of the door and turned it ninety degrees to the right. It was an idea he had come up with after watching a muggle movie and thought it was an ingenious way of escaping persuers.

As the coat hanger clicked into place the light underneath the door disappeared; the switch had worked. Harry sighed in relief as he opened the door. He felt the hand clench behind him as he led Kasuka through the totally different apartment, located safely on the opposite end of town.

Far away from murderous older brothers.

* * *

_**A/N:** Cookies for whoever guesses the movie reference. And shame on those who have never seen it._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Heh, this was such a cute chapter to write. And totally recommend other writers listen to iheart's "Perfect For" stations. Was listening to Love Soul Radio when writing this. Heh. Mmm mmm, romance._

* * *

**_~14~_**

Harry eyed Kasuka in the corner of his eye as he went around setting up new wards (including a warning bell if Shizuo ever showed up again). He hadn't said anything yet and it was starting to make Harry nervous. All he was doing was walking around the apartment and checking it out.

"Hmmm. Even the fridge is stocked. Impressive."

Harry jumped at the voice but watched as Kasuka grabbed a chocolate pudding out of the fridge and settled down to eat it. The silence was grating on his nerves.

"You're not going to ask any questions?"

Kasuka stared up at him from hooded eyes as he licked the rest of his chocolate pudding off of the spoon. _Either he really likes chocolate or he's teasing me._ Those eyes left his when he got up to throw the pudding cup away and put the spoon in the sink. Harry followed him to the kitchen.

Kasuka shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and leaned on the counter behind him. That blank stare was on his face again.

"I figured with how jittery you were getting it was something you were afraid to tell me. I'll wait."

It surprised Harry how compassionate he could be even when his face clearly showed cold apathy. That itch in his chest grew, the one that started the moment Kasuka had teased him while eating pudding.

Harry found himself walking forward until he had Kasuka caged between his arms and the counter. The longer Harry stared into his eyes the more real emotion he could make out; nervousness was starting to make itself known. Harry chuckled before leaning his forehead on Kasuka's; a blush grew on his cheeks at the action.

"Alright, you pass."

It was almost like watching a rainbow come out when a slow smile spread across Kasuka's face. There was an almost shy happiness in his eyes as Kasuka looked away from him. Harry watched in amusement as a hand came up to cover the building smile in embarrassment.

Harry couldn't stop the matching smile growing on his own face. With a shift of the hand covering Kasuka's mouth, that shy face was facing his once again and Harry wasted no time in closing the distance between the two.

He couldn't help admitting it as he fell deeper into the kiss; the brat had seduced him.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**A/N:** Awww. Well they're established now. But now Harry gets to meet all his fun friends! And learn important facts about his new boyfriend. Pfft._


	15. Chapter 15

**_~15~_**

Harry had lifted Kasuka up onto the counter as the kiss between them grew. Legs were wrapped around his waist and Harry found his hands sliding under Kasuka's shirt to get at the smooth back. He honestly wasn't sure how far he would have gone if a cell phone hadn't started ringing from Kasuka's jean pocket. Kasuka glared down at his pocket before turning back to Harry.

"Ignore it."

Kasuka's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. The phone rang a few times before it went silent. Harry was just about to lift Kasuka up off the counter when the phone rang again, the ringing annoying to both of their ears. Harry pulled away with a sigh.

"Just answer it; I have a feeling whoever it is won't give up until you do."

Kasuka glared down at his cell phone before clicking the green button and lifting it to his ear.

"_Yuhei-saaaamaaaa! Please come back to work! I can't handle all of the complaints by myself!"_

Harry raised his eyebrow when he heard the clearly distressed voice over the phones speaker. He felt bad for Kasuka as he held the phone away from his face with a glare. No doubt the loud voice had popped his ear drum.

"Yuhei?"

Kasuka looked up from the conversation he was having on the phone at the question.

"An alias for my job."

Harry watched as Kasuka hung up the phone before he was pulled back into another long kiss. His hands had slid back up under Kasuka's shirt by the time they had finally pulled away.

"I have to go into work, my manager can't seem to handle a few days of my absence."

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he watched Kasuka slide down from the counter. Just when it had just started getting good too…

…_what a cock block._

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol poor Harry. Just when he was getting it up._


	16. Chapter 16

**_~16~_**

Harry sighed in the now lonely apartment. Kasuka had left not just a few minutes ago and already he was starting to miss him. It was strange after living alone for so long; he had never felt the need for company. But now that he had a taste…

_Damn you Kasuka, you're screwing up my head._

Harry pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from a hidden compartment in the fridge and poured himself a small cup. He needed to get drunk.

He settled into the leather couch near his penthouse window and relaxed as he enjoyed the view. He watched as cars the size of ants traveled the streets below him; if he looked close enough he could even make out people.

_Maybe when it gets dark I can fly around on my broom…_

Harry's eyes were drawn to a nearby billboard as it electronically changed its advertisement. He stared as he sipped at his firewhiskey; the guy on the board was actually pretty hot—

He spit out his drink.

"That's Kasuka!"

He was a bloody famous idol.

The blank eyes of Kasuka stared at him from the cologne advertisment, twinkling from across the way.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Heheheh._


	17. Chapter 17

**_~17~_**

* * *

_~Chat room~_

_**Kanra:**__ Ne~ ne~, did you here? A new stranger has appeared in town!_

_**Tanaka Tarou: **__Eh?_

_**Kanra:**__ Un, un! They say he even beat Heiwajima Shizuo~! Scary~!_

_**Setton:**__ Someone beat Shizuo-san? When did this happen?_

_**Setton:**__ More importantly, are you sure it's not a lie?_

_**Kanra:**__ Mou~ Everything I say is true, I swear~!_

_**Tanaka Tarou:**__ Someone who could beat Shizuo-san…really?_

_**Kanra:**__ Un! Scary, ne~?_

_**Setton:**__ …_

_~Setton has signed out~._

_**Tanaka Tarou:**__ …I should go._

_**Tanaka Tarou:**__ See you tomorrow._

_~Tanaka Tarou has signed out~._

_**Kanra:**__ Another strong person has appeared. What fun~!_

_~Kanra has signed out~._

Izaya Orihara chuckled as he signed out from the chat room before spinning around in his chair, laughter building with each turn.

"So fun! So fun! Humans are so fun!"

His chuckles slowed down as his chair did, slowly coming to a stop facing his desk, eyes glinting in the dark of his office.

"How will you react, Harry-kun?"

Izaya's slim fingers drifted over his keyboard as he sent out a message through various channels. His smile grew vicious as thoughts of possible scenarios drifted through his mind. Headlights from the street below him lit up the dark office and cast Izaya in a sinister light.

"I want to see."

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh Izaya, you sinfully hot mastermind, you._


	18. Chapter 18

_**~18~**_

Harry knew something was up as he made his way to corner bakery he ran. He knew he was a paranoid person, but he had every right to be. After growing up with a madman after his life, it was sort of expected. And most of the time his intuition was always right.

So he had no doubt that when he saw a group of thugs trying to follow him discreetly that something was up.

Harry watched with a skeptical eye as the group of colorfully dressed thugs ran behind a building when he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. There was no way anyone here knew who he really was, so why did he have a group of thugs stalking him? He didn't piss someone off by accident did he?

When it was clear they were going to keep on following him until they got him alone, Harry made a detour through a dark and closed off alleyway. He waited for them at a dead end, surprising them when they ran around the corner.

The group of colored thugs formed a half circle around the only exit of the alley he walked in, all holding various weapons of some kind.

"Oi, are you sure this is the guy? He looks kind of wimpy for someone who beat Heiwajima."

Harry raised a brow as he listened to the thugs talk.

"Who cares? When we beat him, we'll be known as the strongest gang in Ikebukuro."

Harry frowned when he realized where this was going. There was one rule he had always stuck to throughout his trip around the globe; don't use easily traced magic. The one time he had almost been caught was because he had broken that rule. His magic tended to have a…unique signature.

"Let's get him!"

Harry sighed as he shifted his stance. He wouldn't say he was the best fighter, nor would he ever admit to being overly strong, but well…being the master of death had its perks.

Harry grabbed the knife that was thrust at his stomach by the blade, blood gushing from two severed fingers, before elbowing the thug in the gut and sending him flying. The thugs would have continued forward if one of them had not pointed out something strange; Harry's severed fingers were reattaching themselves back to his hand, splattered blood flowing back into his body as if in reverse.

He chuckled in dark amusement at their pale faces as he picked up the thugs knife. It was always funny watching people's reactions to his unique ability. But of course at the end of the day they would never remember what he had done. _Obliviate_ was useful like that.

_But seriously…_Harry thought as they all rushed him in fear…_I hate getting blood on my clothes._

* * *

_**A/N:** Kudos to those who recognize where I took Harry's power from. It's a bloody awesome power. And gah, couldn't update sooner because my head was beating from too much lecture; 6 hours straight. UGH!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** A little mention of gore here, just to warn ya._

* * *

**_~19~_**

Harry piled the last body against the wall. He had really meant to just incapacitate them and then obliviate them. But sometimes…he just went a little crazy.

"...man you guys were heavy."

He looked over the bodies and hummed in thought. Maybe it was his broken psyche after so many years of war, or maybe it was him being the master of death messing up his head, but nowadays he found himself killing more often. And most of the time it wasn't on purpose, sometimes he just forgot how delicate people were.

He nudged a severed foot that had gotten away from him; sometimes he…got messy. He had really meant to leave them all intact, really!

Now that the adrenaline from the fight had left him, he felt a little guilty that some idiots had to die, but it didn't bother him all that much. It was their fault anyway.

He couldn't help that blood _overexcited_ him a little bit.

"Tch, now I have to burn these clothes…"

He was hiding, running, from those that knew him. Not just because of the crazy fans, but also because he didn't want the people he had cared for see the monster he had turned into.

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh only to frown when he felt it slicked with blood. He _really _needed a shower. Harry turned from the spot with a twist, disappearing silently into thin air. He'd apparate to the bakery once he washed up.

* * *

_**A/N:** Heh, I like a slightly crazy Harry._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Woo an update! Sorry it took a few days; it was my birthday weekend. And I had a test in my astronomy class, needed to study. But wooooot, more DRRR! craziness! :D_

* * *

**~20~**

Harry hummed as he washed dishes in the back of the bakery. Besides the little bout of crazy early in the morning, the day had been going pretty well so far. He had gotten rid of his bloody clothes and then preceded to open the bakery.

His bakery had been doing pretty well and he enjoyed making cute cakes. He was only making an essential skill more fun. He found sugar was a great way to fuel his magic.

Harry placed a couple chocolate mousse cheesecakes on the display counter before wiping his hands off and walking towards the three kids sitting at one of the tables.

"Shall I take those plates for you?"

The three high-schoolers nodded at him. It was a group of two guys and one girl; a short-black haired, blue eyed kid, a blond and brown eyed kid, and cute girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes (and huge jugs). He collected their used dishes and left them to finish their smoothies. His restaurant had been a hit with the youth he would admit.

He was washing dishes in the back when a bell rang from the one he had placed on the front counter.

"Excuse me~ Harry-kun~."

Harry blinked before heading out to meet the person who knew his name. He felt like had had seen his face before…but where? Red-brown eyes twinkled at him from a smiling face.

He picked up a name from the kids sitting at the table.

"Holy crap, it's Izaya. Yabai…"

It was then he recognized that face; it had been smiling in glee from behind his bending door the day Shizuo had tried to punch it in. Harry's finger twitched as those conniving eyes stared into his. For some reason it really got on his nerves.

* * *

_**A/N:** For those of you who don't know what "yabai" means, it can have two different meanings depending on the situation. It can be positive, having meanings like "cool" or "awesome", but in this case, the negative one, it has the meaning of "that's trouble", "this is dangerous", or "oh no". I just had to include it, it seemed to fit the situation perfectly. XD_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Sorry this took a while. I was being a baby and wallowing in self-pity. I've just decided to throw a 'fuck you' to the world and get back to my life. Wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, hope you like this!_

* * *

_**~21~**_

Harry had to restrain himself from cursing Izaya as he stared the cakes on display with a song behind his lips.

It didn't take long for Harry to realize that Izaya was one of those bastards who loved to mess with other people's lives. He'd seen that smirk and look in enough slytherin's eyes to know what it meant for those it was directed at.

And for that look to be directed at him again…well, it kind of pissed him off; _really_ pissed him off actually.

"Hmmmmmm~… I think I'll haaaave…the strawberry shortcake please~!"

His hand twitched when Izaya glanced back up at him from behind laughing eyes. Calm thoughts, he was in the bakery, no trashing the bakery, _**calm thoughts**_**.**

Harry went through the motions of boxing and ringing up the cake with jerky motions. Neither of them mentioned the way he obviously slammed the box down with a little more force than necessary as he slid it over to Izaya.

He went to reach for the money Izaya was holding out when he was jerked forward by a sudden grip on his wrist and was forced to lean over the counter. His eye twitched when he found Izaya's face close to his, eyes staring down at the hand he held captive with fascination.

"Let. Go."

The words came out as a growl. There was only so much he could put up with before his rage got the better of him. He tugged at his arm only for the hand to clench down harder around his wrist.

Izaya chuckled in glee.

"I don't think I want to."

Izaya leaned even further into his bubble and slid a knife he had flicked open just seconds ago along his throat. It traveled up his neck and over his chin before running softly against his lips. Harry didn't even flinch when the knife broke skin and blood bubbled up from the cut on his lip. Before the blood could even have a chance to slide down his chin, it changed direction and flowed back into the cut, disappearing as it healed over and left unblemished skin behind.

Harry was counting back from ten in his head as he tried to reign in his anger. _Don't trash the bakery, don't get angry, he's just a slimy bastard. Don't. Get. Angry._

"You know…"

Izaya leaned further over the counter and ran a thumb over the lip he had just cut open.

"…if little Kasuka hadn't already claimed you, I would have taken you for myself."

Fuck it.

Harry yelled in anger as he reeled back a fist and punched Izaya in the face. He was satisfied when the force of the punch threw Izaya back into a couple of tables before he fell to the ground.

The way he laughed as he slowly stood back up just managed to piss Harry off even more.

Harry was only dimly aware of the three teenagers sliding around the two as they hurriedly left the bakery, snippets of 'Shit' and 'We need to get out of here' sliding past his ears.

Izaya giggled as he held a hand over his bleeding nose.

"Was it something I said, Harry-chan~?"

Harry picked up a near-by chair and threw it at him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol Izaya. And no don't worry, this is still Harry/Kasuka. Izaya just likes being a mind-fuck. :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** :D Yay another chapter. Heh, this is fun._

* * *

**_~22~_**

Harry tried to calm his breathing down as Izaya dodged past the chair and slid out the door of the bakery. The sound of 'See you later, Harry-kun~!' rang through his ears before the door fully closed with an anti-climactic click. He groaned before settling into one of the remaining chairs and burying his face in his hands.

"Fuck my life…"

This wasn't what he wanted when moving to Ikebukuro. He wanted a peaceful life, not a bunch of crazies trying to barge into it. A life away from the craziness of his fans and the harsh reality of what he had become.

_Maybe I can still disappear without anyone the wiser…I can just settle into a new town and all this will just disappear…_

But then he had to go and remember the smiling face of one Kasuka Heiwajima and his heart clenched at the thought of leaving him. It had been a while since he had been happy with someone and he was just selfish enough to know he didn't want to give that up. Not after he had been alone for so long.

_Maybe I can just key Izaya into the wards so that he can't get into the shop…or my apartment…_

He let out a frustrated growl that turned into a sad moan somewhere along the way. Damn the little demon; seducing him and ruining all his plans.

The bell above the door chimed as it was opened. Harry lifted his head up from his hands ready to turn the customer away only to freeze at the sight of one Kasuka Heiwajima; he stood amidst the mess the bakery had become with cool poise.

"What happened here?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_

He watched as Kasuka made a motion with his hand before a group of uniformed men walked in through the doors and started setting his bakery to rights. He blinked before standing up to get out of the way when one of the men motioned to the chair he was sitting in.

He was standing besides Kasuka by the time they were done. They filed out and disappeared without a word and Harry was a little impressed at how fast they had fixed his bakery back up. In fact, he had a feeling that it looked better than it had before the mess…

"That must be bloody useful…"

Kasuka hummed in agreement before turning blank eyes back on Harry.

"So who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The person who trashed the bakery."

Harry grumbled before heading behind the counter and taking a slice of tiramisu out to eat. He needed something sweet to nurse his bruised pride. He hummed when the flavors of chocolate and coffee hit his tongue before swallowing.

"Some creep named Izaya got me angry…it was more me than him that trashed the place really…"

Harry jumped a little when he felt Kasuka lean against his side and grab the hand that held the fork before it could reach his mouth. He watched with a suddenly dry mouth as Kasuka brought the hand holding the fork to his mouth before closing soft pink lips around the piece of cake. The quiet moan he let out at the taste went straight to his groin. It didn't help any when Kasuka looked straight into his eyes as he licked his lips clean with his tongue.

"Are you trying to tease me..?"

"Is it working?"

Harry groaned before pulling Kasuka close by the hips. The sweetness of the Tiramisu cake as he ran his tongue along the inside of Kasuka's mouth was intoxicating. His hands buried in the brunette's hair as he tried to get more of that taste from Kasuka's mouth. There was just something dangerously addicting about it…

He pulled away only when he felt like he would faint if he didn't breathe. He stared into those hooded brown eyes as they both caught their breath and Harry knew he had to pull away before he did something embarrassing on the front counter of his bakery.

A flash of light brought him out of his high and he turned towards a woman holding a camera to the bakery's window. The color left his face when he realized what she was.

"Oh shit…"

The woman grinned at the two with a wicked gleam in her eyes before she laughed and ran off into the crowd. He turned back towards Kasuka and he practically whimpered when he so no worry or pity on that face.

"Don't tell me that was…"

"Paparazzi; yes."

Harry buried his head in Kasuka's shoulder as he let out another whimper.

"Someone kill me now…"

* * *

_**A/N:** Mwuahahahaah! Heheheh..._


	23. Chapter 23

_**~23~**_

* * *

"Harry."

Harry lifted his head from Kazuka's shoulder reluctantly. Kazuka's shoulder was surprisingly comfy and a great place to brood in.

"Hm?"

"I want to go on a date."

Harry blinked and considered the request. While he didn't mind going, the thought of more paparazzi crowding around him put him on edge.

"Well I guess its fine…but what about…them?"

Harry gestured with his head to where the lady with the camera had been. Kazuka shrugged with uncaring eyes before wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, hands linking behind his neck.

"They know not to butt into my personal business too often."

Harry wondered what Kasuka meant by that ominous statement before deciding to let it go. He really was becoming too weak where Kasuka was concerned, but he found he didn't really care. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he was a badass wizard, and badass wizards did what they wanted.

"Sure, why not?"

He leaned down to capture those soft, pink lips before a yell stopped him dead.

"IZAYA!"

A strange whistling sound grew louder before a vending machine broke through his shops window with a loud crash. Shards of glass flew across the room as a gust of air blew through the shop from the force of the throw. Harry's nails grinded across the counter as his eyes narrowed dangerously. It had just been cleaned too…

"Now look what you did Shizuo. You broke your brother's boyfriends shop. You should go apologize!"

"Oh. Izaya. Nii-san."

Kasuka's voice barely broke through the quiet anger slowly rising in Harry. He had just wanted a quiet, peaceful shop, and look what happens to it. Idiots had to go and ruin it.

"Are you alright Harry-kun?~ I hope nothing was broken!"

That last sentence from Izaya did it. There was no way that bastard Izaya hadn't planned this; he could smell the snake on him a mile away.

They were so dead.

"I'll pick you at 7. Don't be late."

He remembered nodding subconsciously before ripping his shops door open and storming outside.

* * *

_**A/N:** Short, but I wanted to get something out for this. xD_


	24. Chapter 24

_**~24~**_

* * *

"Izaya."

"Hi Harry-chan~"

"First Izaya…and now the fucking gaijin…AHHHHH!"

Harry ducked the second vending machine that was thrown his way. He froze when he heard the sound of it crashing into the back of his shop and his eye twitched. One little spell couldn't hurt, right? Maybe just a little crucio?

"Mah Shizu-chan! Always breaking people's precious shops!"

"IZAYA-"

Shizuo's shout was cut short when Harry appeared beside Izaya in a burst of speed and punched him with a right hook to the jaw. Izaya flew a few feet from the force of the punch and fell to the ground. It was nowhere near the force of Shizuo's punches but painful none the less.

"Oi."

Harry's foot came down on Izaya's head and pushed it into the ground. A dark aura seemed to slowly seep from his body as Harry glared down at Izaya with a manic grin on his face.

"Don't think I don't know who's really behind this, bastard. You'll pay for wrecking my shop."

His eye twitched when all he heard was a chuckle coming from Izaya before he had to jump away to avoid the knife aimed at his leg. Izaya held a hand to his cheek as he stood up and pointed the knife at Harry. His eyes flashed with a wicked glare before a smile formed on his face.

"How could I have possibly done it Harry-chan? I didn't throw the vending machine~."

Harry would have thrown a retort back his way if Shizuo hadn't butted in and aimed a punch at Izaya. This time Izaya dodged the punch with a giggle and a twirl.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Jealous I'm not paying attention to you?"

"Just. Fucking. DIE!"

This time Shizuo grabbed the nearby open door of his shop and ripped it off its hinges. He threw it at Izaya with all his might and Izaya's head would have been shopped off if he hadn't crouched down in time. The door became imbedded halfway into the neighboring building, vibrating slightly from the force.

Harry exploded.

"STOP WRECKING MY SHOP!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh poor Harry. Always getting your shit messed with._


	25. Chapter 25

_**~25~**_

* * *

Harry panted with his hands on his knees. He hated to admit it, but Izaya was fast; and sneaky; and slippery. He was starting to understand why Shizuo hated him so much.

Speaking of Shizuo…Harry glanced to where Shizuo was gripping the rail of the bridge they were on. Izaya had made his escape by jumping off the bridge and onto a passing train. Talk about crazy. Harry ignored the fact that had he been in such a situation, he probably would have done the same.

"So, Shizuo right?"

Shizuo's hand twitched before those eyes glared at him from behind blue-tinted glasses.

"You still here?"

Harry smiled nervously at the obvious growl in his voice and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…yeah?"

Harry watched as Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shizuo then proceeded to grab a nearby lamp post and pull it out of the ground.

"Good. Now stand still so I can KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BROTHER!"

Harry back flipped out of the way of lamp post that came close to lobbing his head off. He had really hoped that Shizuo had calmed down so they could talk like civilized people, but he guessed that was asking too much.

He dodged another swipe of the pole by jumping to the left and gaining some space. Of course he was so occupied with dodging Shizuo's fury that he wasn't really paying attention to traffic.

"O-oi! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Harry turned around just in time to see the bright headlights of the semi before it ran him over.

He blamed Izaya for his situation in the split second it took for the semi to smash his bones to pieces.

And then it all went dark.

* * *

_**A/N:** I think I'm gonna have fun putting Harry in situations where he dies painfully. P:_


	26. Chapter 26

_**~26~**_

* * *

Harry came back to the feel of his head reattaching to his body. Harry had no doubt the reattachment would have hurt like a bitch if the nerves weren't one of the last things to reform. It was when his eardrums popped back into place that he realized someone was talking off to the side.

"Kasuka…I…"

That was Shizuo. Harry turned his head as best as he could towards the sound while his body was still reattaching itself. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he realized Shizuo was just on the phone and not actually talking to Kasuka in person.

"It's my fault…he's dead."

Harry blinked rapidly. Uh oh. He willed his legs to reattach faster before getting up off the ground. He was starting to hear sirens in the distance and he really didn't want to stick around when they arrived. He walked up behind Shizuo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm on the-"

Shizuo's eyes were wide behind his glasses and if Harry wasn't mistaken he was sure he saw some wetness in those eyes. His own eyes widened.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

Shizuo jumped away from him in surprise and Harry had to hold in his laughter. This was a serious moment. _Serious face Harry._

"Look, I'll explain later. But we need to get out of here before the ambulance arrives."

Harry walked up to Shizuo and snatched the phone out of his hand. The small sniffles he could here coming from the other side broke his heart in two.

"Hey."

He heard Kasuka gasp before a chocked sob came across.

"I'm not dead. So stop crying, okay?"

More sniffles.

"Harry…"

"Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"At…" Harry heard him hiccup. "…at your apartment. We had a date…"

"I'm going to hang up now. Traveling with the phone on will ruin it."

He heard a few more sniffles and a chocked 'Yes' before hanging up the phone and turning it off for good measure.

"Oi."

He turned back to Shizuo to find him staring at him uncomfortably. No doubt he felt kind of guilty about killing him.

"Worry about apologies later. Now hold still."

Harry grabbed onto his arm.

"What?"

He apparated just as the ambulance appeared around the corner.

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh god the feels._


	27. Chapter 27

_**~27~**_

* * *

Harry let go of Shizuo's arm once they appeared in the apartment. He was unprepared for the weight that slammed into his chest and wrapped its arms around him. Kasuka's hands clenched tightly into the back of his shirt as he held onto him with a vice-like grip.

"H-hey…"

Harry tried not to pay attention to the retching sounds coming from the bathroom. No doubt Shizuo hadn't taken to apparating all that well. It was pretty rough until you got used to it. He wrapped his arms around Kasuka and ran a hand through his hair. Kasuka's shoulder's shook as he hiccupped and cried quietly into his shirt.

Harry eased Kasuka's shoulders away from him so he could look into his face. He brought a thumb up to rub away at the tears.

"It's okay now. I'm fine."

The desperation in those brown eyes tore at his heart. He brushed stray hairs out of his face before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. It was like Kasuka was trying to become one with him with how tightly he held onto Harry. He wasn't sure how long they kissed deeply in the living room, but it was long enough for Shizuo to finish retching in the bathroom and come back out.

"Oi."

Harry broke away from the kiss but let Kasuka hold on to him. It didn't look like he would be letting go anytime soon either. Shizuo's brow twitched at the contact between them but Harry was glad when he turned away and sat down on the couch. It didn't look like he would be getting beat up anytime soon.

Harry's attempt at walking was messed up by Kasuka's unwillingness to move. He sighed before wrapping his arms around Kasuka's waist and lifting him up enough so that he could walk over to the couch as well.

"You'll have to let go sometime you know."

"No."

Harry chuckled weakly before sitting down and moving Kasuka around until he was in a comfortable position; sitting on his lap, legs folded to the side and head buried in his chest. He tried to ignore the murderous intent coming from across the couch as he wrapped his arms around Kasuka and held him to his chest.

"You sure you don't want to let go?"

"No."

He sighed before turning his attention to Shizuo.

"Well, go ahead and ask your questions."

Shizuo's eyes lifted from staring at Harry's hands around Kasuka to staring into his own eyes. A hint of guilt flashed through them before they turned away. Harry's eye twitched when Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag. He'd let him go this time.

Shizuo's eyes never moved from the coffee table as he asked the question.

"How are you still alive?"

Kasuka twitched in his arms and Harry felt like groaning. He just had to ask that one didn't he.

* * *

_**A/N:** Awww poor Kasuka. All dem feels. And poor Shizuo, feels all guilty for making his little brother cry. Heh, though the scene in my head where Harry helps console Kasuka is pretty good. Course Shizuo's gonna have to scram for that. Heheh.  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**_~28~_**

* * *

Harry pondered what to tell them. Truth or lies? The heat coming off Kasuka and sinking into his skin reminded him of what he had here. He didn't want to ruin that by lying. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that lying only him brought trouble.

Well, his apartment was under a tone of wards. Even if he told them he was a wizard, it wasn't like the ministry could detect it. They didn't have a tracker on him anymore after all. Truth it was then.

"The simple answer is that I'm not a normal human."

Shizuo gave him a dead stare.

"I gathered that."

Harry ran his fingers through Kasuka's hair before responding.

"The more complicated one is that I'm a wizard, but that doesn't really matter when it comes to staying alive. The real answer is that I stumbled upon immortality by accident, and I don't really want to go into the how."

Shizuo was quiet as he finished off the cigarette before putting it out on the arm rest of his couch. Harry twitched at the blatant disregard for his things, but let it go. Shizuo stood up from the couch and pushed the glasses on his face up a bit.

"So my brother, can you protect him?"

Kasuka twitched in his hold and sent a glare at his brother.

"Nii-san…"

"Shut it."

Shizuo turned his glare back to Harry. Harry had no doubt that it took a lot of effort for Shizuo to give his brother up to anyone; especially if that other someone was a guy. Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good."

Shizuo stood there for another minute and Harry wondered what was going through his mind. He was surprised when Shizuo sunk back down into the couch and reached for the controller to the TV. Shizuo sensing Harry's gaze on him turned to him with a bland stare.

"What, you thought I was going to leave the two of you alone? Hell no."

Shizuo turned his attention back to the TV, grumbling as he switched angrily through channels.

"…leave you two alone so you can do perverted shit to my brother…no fucking way…"

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol._


	29. Chapter 29

**_~29~_**

* * *

Harry held his breath as Kasuka nibbled on his ear just out of Shizuo's sight. His fingers trailed down Harry's chest, leaving shivers in their wake. Oh god, did Kasuka want Shizuo to castrate him? A glance over at Shizuo stopped his heart. If glares could kill Harry would be dead a hundred times over.

He was at a loss as to what to do.

On one hand he could try to stop Kasuka and not ruin this newfound…understanding with Shizuo. On the other… Harry felt Kasuka's hand drift over his crotch as well as the sound of his couches arm rest breaking.

Plan B. Plan B it was.

"Sorry about this Shizuo-san."

"Huh…?"

With a flick of his hand, the fireplace in Harry's apartment grew before lighting with an eerie green flame as a force then started to pull Shizuo towards it. He barely managed to grab onto the couch with the tips of his fingers before the suction grew vicious. He was now suspended vertically with his feet being pulled towards the fireplace.

"What the fuck?!"

Shizuo turned a murderous glare towards Harry and tried to reach him with his other hand.

"That's it, you're dead! You-"

Another twitch of Harry's hand and Shizuo lost his grip on the sofa. He flew into the fireplace with a shout.

"—bastaaaaaaard!"

The fireplace swallowed him up before shrinking down to its original size. It let out a loud burp and then everything was quiet.

Kasuka blinked.

"Where'd he go?"

"My old apartment. Don't worry, he's not dead."

Kasuka hummed before turning hooded eyes back at Harry. Harry swallowed as he was pushed down onto the couch before being straddled by Kasuka. He moaned and gripped those hips when they ground down into his own.

Harry readily responded to the lips that covered his own. His eyes drifted shut as he let himself enjoy the things being done to him. He would have continued where things were going if he didn't feel wetness falling on his cheeks.

He opened his eyes shocked to find Kasuka crying on top of him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Kasuka's back and ran a hand through his hair. Kasuka's hands had a death grip on his shirt as he stared down at Harry with crying eyes.

"P-please…" he sniffled "…please don't make me feel that kind of fear again."

Harry's eyes softened and he pulled Kasuka down to lay a consoling kiss on him.

"I'm sorry."

There was no way he could stand to see such a heartbreaking look on Kasuka's face again.

* * *

_**A/N:** D'awwww. Dem feels. Oh and I made a small fanarts for my Peregrine story. Its the new title image as well as on my DA page. Go check it ouuuttt. DA page is on my profile. :D_


End file.
